The Enemy Within
by Angel of Darkness3
Summary: It takes courage to face your enemies. But it takes an even greater courage to face your friends. When their own friends begin becoming enemies, will these six teams be able to come together and face those they once called their friends? Season 2, 3, 4 and 7 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So I finally gained the courage to write my own fanfic which I'm happy about and I really hope you'll enjoy this. It's a Zero Two/Tamers/Frontier/Xros Hunters crossover. Main couples are Taito, Joumi, Sokeru, either Hiyako or Koukari (please choose for me), Kensuke, VeeGato, Jurato, Jenruki, Takouji, KiriNe and TagiYuu. _

Chapter 1: An Emergency Call

_~Odaiba, Saturday Morning~_

It had been 5 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the digimon had returned to the digital world. Davis had invited everyone to meet up at the bridge on Highton View Terrace. Everyone agreed and met up early Saturday morning to reminisce. Things were a bit awkward in the original group as Sora and Matt had broken up a week ago. They were still friends of course but not as close as they had been before.

"I feel like something's about to happen again." Ken said softly looking out at the depths of the water under the bridge. Things seemed too peaceful and while this would normally be a good thing, he had a feeling something big was about to happen, something that might test them in ways they hadn't been tested before. Davis seemed to notice the concerned look in Ken's eyes and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

"Even if something's coming, we'll handle it." Davis said, certainty ringing through his tone. "After all, we're not the DigiDestined for nothing you know?" He grinned at the other and Ken smiled, despite himself. Being around Davis, one just could not help but become more optimistic about the situation even when things were hopeless. He supposed that was why Tai had named him leader of the second team.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in the sky and the waves began rising up. Mimi subconsciously grabbed Joe's arm who attempted to shield her but the portal seemed to swallow them all in.

* * *

_~Shinjuku, Saturday Morning~ _

Takato was hanging out with Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri at the spot where Guilmon's hide-out used to be. Despite 4 years having passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper, Takato still held a hope that one day he would see his digimon again. He created him after all, so there must be a window of hope, an exit somewhere in the digital world.

"Thinking about Guilmon?" Henry asked his best friend noticing the far-away look in his best friend's eyes. He, Rika, Takato and Jeri had become even closer during the four years where they didn't see any ray of hope in entering the digital world. Takato and Jeri had begun dating two weeks ago and even gone on their first date, although the digimon being separated from them left a hole in all their hearts.

"Yeah, I really miss him." Takato admitted his eyes dropping sadly to the ground for a moment. Jeri took his hand, squeezing it and Takato smiled at the gesture albeit his gaze was quickly caught by a flickering stream of data. The brown-haired boy's eyes widened, disbelief shining through him and he pulled his hand out of Jeri's, rushing forward and touching the light. His hand felt translucent while it was in there and he quickly pulled it out.

"Everyone! It's a portal to the digital world." Takato said excitedly and the others rushed over with the exception of Jeri to look at it. Even the normally serious Rika had a small smile on her face, since it was indeed most definitely a portal.

"We should go." Kazu said excitedly. "I really want to see Guardromon again and…"

"Should we tell our parents?" Henry asked looking at the others. A part of him still held slight resentment towards his father for being the one responsible to separate them from their digimon. Rika noticed this and touched his shoulder, their eyes meeting and Henry smiled a little.

"They'll understand." Rika assured him softly before noticing Takato move away from the portal and walk to Jeri.

"Jeri?" Takato asked her softly as she had her head down and wasn't looking at anyone. "You're not coming? Impmon would want to see how you're doing."

A lone tear cascaded down Jeri's cheek and Takato moved over, pulling his girlfriend into an embrace.

"It's not like Leomon will be waiting for me at the other end right?" Jeri said softly trying to keep her voice composed. "I'm happy for you Takato, it's just I can't go."

"I understand." Takato said softly tucking a piece of the girl's red hair behind her ear. "I'll miss your company though."

Jeri smiled a little.

"Be careful, alright?" Jeri said softly and gave Takato a quick kiss before he pulled away. "And say hi to Guilmon and Impmon for me?"

Takato nodded slowly. It still awed him that Jeri forgave Impmon after all he had caused but Leomon did always say that Jeri had a lion's heart so he supposed it made some sense. Releasing her hand from his, he looked at her one last time as he entered the portal, seeing Rika and Jeri bid goodbye to each other.

* * *

_~Shibuya, Saturday Morning~_

It had been 7 years since the defeat of Lucemon and Takuya had invited the gang over to a park to have somewhat of a reunion. Being excited about it, he arrived there first and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the others. JP approached him and Takuya looked up with a small smile, surprised to see one of his best friends.

"Hey JP!" Takuya said cheerfully. "Didn't expect you here so early."

JP shrugged.

"I wanted to tell you something Taki." JP said softly moving closer to him.

"Ok. Sure. Shoot." Takuya said casually, not thinking much of it. He and JP had always been good friends, sure he wasn't as close with JP as he was with Koji but they were still pretty close.

"I'm in love with you." JP said suddenly causing Takuya to stumble back and gaze at JP in shock. Takuya racked his head, trying to think of what to say. After all, what were you supposed to say when one of your closest friends confessed to being in love with you?

"Um JP I really don't feel the same way." Takuya said softly trying to put it in the nicest way possible. "I mean I never thought of you like that."

"Well, start thinking Kanbara." JP said his voice suddenly turning cold and he moved forward, grasping Takuya's chin and bringing his lips closer.

"JP!" Takuya cried out in alarm, pushing him off and stumbling back right into Koji and Koichi who had just arrived.

"What's going on?" Koji asked frowning reaching out to catch his best friend.

"Koji…he…he…" Takuya began but for once was unable to complete his sentence and shuddered a little. This made Koji frown; it wasn't like Takuya to stutter like that. He felt a surge of protectiveness well up inside of him at Takuya's shaken demeanour and rounded on JP.

"What did you do, JP?" Koji demanded to know, his voice harbouring a cold edge to it suddenly. He had never been as close to JP as Takuya and Koichi had, and if JP had somehow hurt Takuya, Koji wouldn't be so forgiving about the whole thing.

JP shrugged, not seeming too bothered by Takuya being shaken or Koji's protective demeanour.

"I just tried to take what I wanted." JP remarked casually as Zoe and Tommy arrived. "I'm in love with Takuya and I wanted his first kiss."

Takuya shuddered at the thought while Koji's eyes widened in alarm at the thought. He placed a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder, attempting to console him somewhat. Zoe and Tommy reached the others while Koichi glanced at JP in concern.

"JP, what has gotten into you?" Koichi enquired his friend in a soft tone, his facial expression showing extreme worry for his friend's mental state. "Takuya's always been nothing but nice to you, how could you try to…?"

JP scoffed and smirked at Takuya, taking a step towards him. Koji pulled Takuya behind him, turning himself into a human shield between JP and his best friend.

"Don't you dare come near him." Koji said, not yelling but his tone sounding cold. He wasn't one to lose his temper easily but it was no secret that he was protective over those he loved and cared deeply about.

JP looked like he was about to make a response but a sudden dark aura flickered about him and he disappeared in a dark glow.

"What's happened to him?" Zoe asked, her eyes wide as if she's unable to believe that JP changed like this. Koichi put a hand on her arm, trying to offer her some comfort but unsure what to say. Suddenly, all their phones buzzed, a text message appearing.

'Catch the 10:15 AM train at Shibuya station. Hurry, the digital world is in dire need of your help'

Takuya frowned, suddenly wondering if any of this had to do with JP's behaviour. He looked over at Koji, their eyes meeting knowing the same thing was going through his best friend's mind as well.

"Why does the digital world need us after 7 years?" Tommy wondered looking at Zoe who could only shrug her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, Tommy but we have to help right Takuya?" Zoe asked turning to look at their 'leader'. Takuya, who had managed to compose himself after JP left nodded towards her.

"Right." Takuya agreed. "Well, then we only have 5 minutes so we better hurry."

* * *

_~Koto, Saturday Late Morning~_

Yuu Amano felt as if his best friend Tagiru was avoiding him for some strange reason. Lately, he had been spending more time around Taiki or Hideaki. It made him wonder if he had done something wrong or one of their petty arguments had offended Tagiru. So he decided to go to the place where Tagiru usually hung out. He seemed to be waiting for Hideaki.

"Hey! Tagiru!" Yuu called out to his best friend, running over to him.

Tagiru froze, hearing Yuu's voice and made to step back. It was really easy all he had to do was turn around and run. Before he could though, Yuu grabbed him gently by the wrist.

"Tagiru, why have you been avoiding me?" Yuu asked, concern dancing through his eyes as he looked his best friend over. "Did I say something in our usual bickering that offended you?"

"No…it's just that…um I don't know how to tell you and I'm afraid if I do, it'll totally screw up our friendship but I can't just not tell you because I suck at this whole hiding feelings thing…" Tagiru was rambling and he knew it. He hadn't even taken a moment to breathe and Yuu's frown deepened seeing his best friend's excessive rambling.

"Tagiru, just say it." Yuu said exasperated and concerned. Tagiru took a deep breath.

"I like like you…like more than a friend." Tagiru blurted out in one sentence.

Yuu felt a soft blush coming to his face and butterflies filled his stomach. This type of situation wasn't something he was prepared for. So he leaned close, pressing his lips to Tagiru's. The other almost jumped but then slowly relaxed and kissed back.

"Yuu-sama!" Airu's voice screeched causing the two boys to jump apart. "Tagiru, how could you do this? Yuu-sama is meant to be mine."

"Ah well, he loves me not you!" Tagiru said poking his tongue at Airu childishly.

"Yuu-sama's fangirls wont forgive that!" Airu said heatedly. "Besides he deserves the best!"

"I am the best!"

"You are not! I'm the best one for Yuu!"

"No, I am!"

Yuu slowly backed away, feeling awkward and looking around for a means of escape. Where were older siblings when you needed them? Luckily, even though Nene didn't show up as Yuu hoped she would, a bright light surrounded them pulling the three of them into some sort of hole.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey there everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me and I hope you continue to give me reviews, constructive criticism included in that. Oh and thanks Toshiku for mentioning the not getting enough feedback at first, I won't be discouraged then. Oh and the different lands will probably not be recognised by you but they'll be explained soon, once the groups come together._

Chapter 2: An Unseen Phenomena

_~Land of Envy, Digital World~_

Landing hard on the ground of the digital world, Tai groaned as he hit his head hard. It didn't feel like the digital world he knew though as he looked around. There were screams being heard all around and vicious snarls surrounding them. Kari stood up besides him, a hand going to her mouth and tears filling her eyes. Digimon were battling each other viciously, some even being deleted as an aftermath of the battle they were facing. The Digidestined seemed to be staring blankly for a moment, until Yolei finally broke the silence.

"Are we…in the digital world?" Yolei asked slowly. She knew it might sound like a stupid question but she felt it made sense to ask, considering this was definitely not the digital world she remembered.

"It would seem so," Izzy replied, a frown on his face as he watched the condition of the digital world around him. "But something big must have happened as it's barely recognisable as the world we once saved."

"We should look for our partners." Tai began but was cut off as a digimon appeared in front of them. It looked like a Leomon, only he was grey and his eyes tinged a dark-red colour.

"Humans?" The digimon growled and Tai held his arm out in front of the group to act as a shield for everyone somehow. "Humans are useless in this world, they must die."

Every bone in Tai's body tensed as the Leomon prepared to attack them. Without their partners, they would be killed at the spot. However, as the Leomon prepared to send an attack at them, another attack countered it.

"DORULU TORNADO!" The drill hit Leomon throwing him back. Tai relaxed as he saw another human teenager with goggles.

"I'm Taiki Kudou." The human teenager told them. "Dorulumon and Beelzebumon will take you to safety. Hurry."

Tai exchanged a look with Matt who nodded towards him slowly. The group managed to escape on Dorulumon and Beelzebumon to a small cottage which was hidden in the woods. As the Digidestined entered there, they saw their partners come out.

"Tai!" Agumon said happily running over to hug his partner. "Thank god you're safe."

"Agumon!" Tai said relieved to see his partner. A true smile came to his face since he had arrived in the digital world. Seeing it in this state made him relieved that his best Digital friend was alright and not harmed in any way considering the way the digimon were acting.

"What on earth is going on in the digital world?" Ken asked Wormmon softly allowing his partner to crawl up his arm while Veemon jumped into Davis's arms, embracing him.

"The situation isn't good." Taiki, the boy who had rescued them said to the new group. "We're in the Land of Envy, controlled by Leviamon. Here, it's a survival of the fittest type environment, if you're not strong enough the stronger digimon end up killing the weaker ones."

"Yeah, we noticed." Davis said dryly as Veemon jumped down besides him. "Definitely shocking."

"Well, we need to find a way to stop this." Tagiru piped up enthusiastically pumping a fist in the air ready to fight causing Yuu to sweatdrop and Airu to scowl.

"Yeah of course you'll be even cockier since you have your boyfriend's support now." Airu said huffing and glowering at Tagiru causing Yuu to begin feeling nervous again.

'Please don't tell me they'll begin fighting again' Yuu thought worriedly and looked at Nene for help pleadingly although she looked a bit confused.

"Airu-san, shouldn't we focus on the matter at hand?" Nene asked gently trying to get her to stop glowering at Tagiru which she didn't understand why.

"Yes, we wouldn't want our jealousy becoming an issue now would we?" Tagiru retorted to Airu frowning at her. "This is the Land of Envy after all…"

"Does that mean envious thoughts would be automatically increased?" Izzy wondered causing everyone to turn to him at the question. "I mean, if a person is feeling envious towards another, it would enhance those feelings here."

The others looked puzzled for a moment before Tagiru frowned and looked at Airu, wondering if that's why she was more upset. Though she had been quite upset in the real world too but still…just then the Digi-Memory Omegamon who was holding up a shield against the cottage they were in. He had remained fairly hidden in the background letting the group discuss things but felt as if he needed to speak now.

"Actually with the news I'm about to give currently, you will need your boyfriend's support, Akashi Tagiru." Omegamon explained softly and Tagiru frowned while Yuu blushed a little at being called Tagiru's boyfriend but at the same time was curious at the news Omegamon had.

Tagiru felt nervous hearing that.

"Why?" Tagiru asked slowly. "I mean what's the news that…" Gumdramon interrupted quickly.

"Omegamon, he doesn't need to know that." Gumdramon cut in quickly, feeling protective over his partner. "He won't be able to handle it."

"Oi, are you trying to say I'm weak?" Tagiru exclaimed indignantly looking at his partner, a frown on his features.

"I'm trying to protect you from the truth Tagiru!" Gumdramon retorted knowing how stubborn his partner could be at times. He turned to Yuu. "Yuu, you're his boyfriend now right? Don't you want to keep him from being hurt?"

Yuu hesitated, a part of him didn't want to know if it was so bad but at the same time he didn't want Tagiru to be upset. He reached over, taking Tagiru's hand in his own.

"I think if I know, I'd be able to look out for him better." Yuu finally responded with a small frown.

Gumdramon hung his head and Tagiru sighed a little.

"It's okay Gumdramon." Tagiru said reassuringly. "I know you're trying to protect me but it's better if I know all that I can. Don't worry ok?" He squeezed Yuu's hand back, thankful for the support albeit he felt nervous at knowing what the news was.

"The news is Mashimo Hideaki is the Demon Lord of Envy." Omegamon stated and Tagiru almost choked in shock, subconsciously squeezing Yuu's hand tighter in his anxiety.

"W-what?" Tagiru managed to get out. "That can't be! Hideaki's my friend, he wouldn't turn his back on us…"

Yuu felt his stomach squirm in worry for Tagiru. He had never liked Hideaki much himself but the thought that he would betray Tagiru like that made him want to give the other boy a good punch to the face.

"The fact that he's turned his back on you is not nearly as important as the reason why." Omegamon continued, his voice grim. "It seems as if he sensed something between you and Amano Yuu. He was envious of that relationship and lusted after you. That envy made Leviamon come to him."

Tagiru felt like he was going to be sick. He had never even imagined that Hideaki would lust after him. He didn't entirely understand the whole meaning of it but got the gist of what Omegamon was saying. He had made someone turn to the darkness, the guilt of that was weighing at the back of his mind.

"I made…I made Hideaki turn evil…" Tagiru finally spoke. "Yuu…"

Yuu was shocked at Omegamon's words and felt guilty that he was responsible for this but seeing Tagiru's expression, he managed to compose himself. The blond-haired teen grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders.

"Tagiru, this isn't your fault." Yuu said firmly. "Yes you were friends with him but not all friendships become a romance. Don't blame yourself and I'll protect you from him, no matter what."

_I won't let evil take away someone else I love _Yuu thought to himself darkly glancing over at Damemon before looking back at Nene.


End file.
